


薔薇と太陽（番外）

by Domotomomo



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotomomo/pseuds/Domotomomo





	薔薇と太陽（番外）

堂本刚感觉自己在做梦。

他是做过这种美梦的：比如说在一个优雅古典的教堂里，散落着纷纷撒下的花瓣，他和堂本光一互相许下一生的誓言，结果在最后的吻时醒来后，却只能看着头顶的天花板沉默——这是一场美梦，他情愿在那儿醒不过来，留在那个纯白的梦境里。

堂本刚万万没想到能够美梦成真。

现在的他捧着一束百合，身上的白色礼服有点小了，这让他只能笔直站着保持不动，双腿绷着有些发酸。如他所想，那是个优雅的小教堂，来宾很少，几乎只有两家的亲属，两家的长姐互相打量着对方——没有花瓣，不过谁会去管呢，他的眼神只看见了他眼前那位同样一身纯白的俊秀少年。

堂本刚真是无比庆幸是自己先向堂本光一搭讪的。

两家的主人不算旧识，但因为工作地点的关系低头不见抬头见，而且军方上下也早就知道了两个出名的堂本家族。在别人眼里看来，这不过是一场联姻罢了，充其量有点奇怪，相同的姓氏听上去已经很像入籍夫妇了。但没有人知道私底下这两人早就喜欢上了彼此，所以这是命运吧？他想。

他的耳边轰隆隆的什么也听不进去，无意识地肯定回答后，无名指上被套上了戒指，头上的白纱被人撩了起来，堂本刚更加清晰地看见了堂本光一那仿佛能让雪融化的笑容——像梦的最后，他轻轻吻了上来，在唇上留下一片真实的温热。

“你今天……心情不好？”

堂本光一坐在床沿，他刚洗好澡，没被浴衣覆盖着的皮肤散发着热气，有些过长的发梢滴着水珠，有一颗直接滴在了堂本刚的手背上，冰凉得很，而他向来敏感，恐怕在婚礼的时候就注意到了堂本刚的不对劲。堂本刚连忙摇摇头，搅着手指小声回答：

“没有，我只是太开心了——我喜欢你，光一。”

冷不丁打出了个直球，堂本刚的头更低了些，丢下一句去洗澡就匆匆去了浴室。堂本光一松了口气，可是摸摸自己的脸颊，还是有些细微的发烫。身为继承人的他活得繁忙，又无欲无求，如果不是有堂本刚的存在，他至今还不知道感情是什么。

他在十五岁的时候遇见了堂本刚，一个好看的男孩子，直到他们渐渐喜欢，又告白，再到今天的婚礼，时间一晃而过了。浴室里模糊的水声让他回过了神，脸上的温度并没有退散，反而有些上升的趋势，今天按理来说是他们的新婚之夜，可是……

堂本光一胡乱想着，鼻尖突然开始萦绕一股蔷薇香气，他知道那是堂本刚信息素的味道，从性别分化的那一刻起他就知道堂本刚是个Omega，而他却是Alpha，每次一遇到人多的地方，就能闻到各种混杂在一起浓郁的信息素，但他还是最喜欢那抹蔷薇香气。

堂本刚只穿了一件长衬衫，他喜欢比较宽松的衣服。堂本光一看见那一双光着的腿时，立马撇去了眼神，撩开了身旁的被子。堂本刚坐进了被窝里，潮湿的热气立马涌了上来，像是个带着露水的蔷薇花苞。

“那……”堂本光一迟疑着，“晚安？”

堂本刚顿了下，脸上什么表情也没地点点头。

“嗯，晚安。”

关了台灯，两人齐齐躺下，平稳的呼吸，良久的沉默夹杂着从窗边照射下来的月光，堂本光一没有睡着，他无法不感受到了身边人的体温——他又发觉堂本刚朝他翻了个身，开口说话，喷洒出来的热气洒在他的耳垂上。

“你睡着了吗，光一？”

“没有。”堂本光一迅速回答，他可不保证自己能够一直沉默着，也转了个身，但是在昏暗的视线里，他看不清堂本刚的脸。“你睡不着吗？”

“你说新婚夜里——”堂本刚停了好久才继续道，“我们是不是应该做些什么啊？”

“你、你想要做吗？”堂本光一结结巴巴地回答，往常冷静的思绪此刻跑得无影无踪。“我怕你不想……刚。”

“唔，也不是不想，毕竟我们都结婚了。”堂本光一此时似乎看见了堂本刚那双他一直所喜欢的眸子，“我们要不要……先从接吻开始？”

堂本光一略略起了身，想重新打开台灯，却被堂本刚拉住胳膊制止。“别开灯。”他说，握着他手腕的手有些发紧。堂本光一掰开，重新握在手中，最后还是打开了亮度不大的台灯。

“我想看着你，刚。”

房间里有了些亮光，堂本光一重新去看身边的人，才发现堂本刚的衬衫原本就没扣好，松松垮垮地套着，精致的锁骨凸起，如同山尖般玫红色的唇微抿着，在昏暗的灯光下倒显得有点神秘的诱人。堂本光一将脸凑了过去，两人都彼此感受到了呼出的热气，他小心翼翼吻在了唇上，沿着唇纹的纹路舔舐着，堂本刚不由自主地伸出一只手，搭在了堂本光一的肩上：这不是两个人第一次接吻，但有所不同的是，比起青涩的蜻蜓点水，这个吻显得更加单刀直入。舌尖顺着牙龈，撬开了岌岌可危的贝齿，两条舌头在口中搅动翻转着，连呼吸也开始灼热起来。堂本光一抬手扶着堂本刚的颈脖，几根手指尖摩擦着腺体，堂本刚轻声呜咽，蔷薇花香更加浓重了几分。

堂本刚感觉自己有些缺氧，Alpha的信息素让他浑身开始无力起来，但他感觉堂本光一那双有力的手正托着他，继而又慢慢将他放躺了下来。堂本刚睁开眼，看见眼前人有些绯红的脸上的眼神是如此温柔，正一眨不眨地盯着自己，像是他们曾在河边放过的那根闪耀的烟火。

“...光一。”堂本刚怔了会儿，又回过了神，他先前无数次曾经幻想过现在的场景。他感受到自己的体温有些过高，也许自己的脸色比堂本光一还要红得厉害。堂本刚重新看向他，两人的距离极近，跨间无意识地摆动像最好的无声邀请。“抱いて。”

堂本光一感觉自己的身上又出了一层细汗，他俯下身又去吻堂本刚，一只手伸进衬衫里揉捏着他的乳首。堂本刚的低吟全被堵着，仅存的理智让他脱下了堂本光一的浴衣，他的身上也同样发热，有些黏腻的汗水浸在他的掌心。堂本光一低下头，从喉结一路吻咬着，最后吸吮着另一边挺立的乳首，他甚至能听见胸膛里的心跳声，夹杂些堂本刚从嘴角边溢出的呻吟。堂本光一的手向下，隔着有些湿润的内裤触摸着已经勃起的性器，堂本刚叫了一声，可又感觉有什么火热的东西正抵在他的一条腿边，不敢再说什么。

“已经硬了呀，刚。”性器被包裹在手里，开始缓慢套弄起来，“舒服吗？”

“还不是因为你..”

堂本刚反驳道，但是当开始动作时，他就说不出话了，断断续续的快感开始从下延伸直上，从铃口泛出的透明液体流了下来。堂本光一的手骨节分明，关节处的粗糙的薄茧摩擦着柔嫩的根部引发了更剧烈的快感。这当然很舒服了，他脑子混乱地想。堂本光一手上的速度开始加快，他本来就爱听堂本刚的声音：时而清亮的，时而黏糊糊地对他撒娇，但都没有像现在一样尾调上扬着、带着慵懒的情色意味来得好听。堂本刚在他身下不停呻吟，一只手紧紧抓住他的手腕，堂本光一低下头，吻去他鼻尖上的汗水时，手中的性器一颤，而射出了一道白浊。

堂本刚喘了几口气，高潮的余韵让他根本无法思考什么。堂本光一的手里沾着精液，他突然把堂本刚的内裤脱了下来，突如其来的凉意让后者又是一抖，有些疑惑，却更像是期待地看着对方。

“你要再舒服一点吗，刚？”堂本光一眯着眼，仿佛一条狡黠的狐狸在笑，“还是说，也该轮到我了吧？”

“....我突然感觉我有点儿不认识你。”

堂本光一轻笑一声，伸出几根手指试探着已经潮湿的穴口，没擦净的精液和透明的肠液混合在了一起，形成了一种更加浑浊和粘稠的液体。手指很容易地便伸进了穴口，堂本刚轻吟一声，异物入体的感觉并不是很好，但是接下来在穴口磨碾，又忽浅忽深的插入让他渐渐有一种奇特的感觉。

他的下身发软着，几乎是摊在了已经有些湿热的床单上，穴口明明在被插着什么却还是发酸，急切想被什么填满似的，这种感觉近乎要弄得他发疯。堂本刚头皮有些发麻，又因为浑身发热，眼角渐渐泛红，颤抖着声音说道：

“光一，我好难受……”

“……但是你喜欢这样是吗？”

堂本光一的气息也不怎么稳，尤其是看到身下这个样子的堂本刚，本来就可爱，现在还露出这么色气的表情，忍不住又插进了两根手指，在柔软的肠壁上摩挲着，而流出了不少液体。甬道突如其来的扩张让堂本刚有些不知所措，但接下来陆续的快感又让他舒服得紧，不自觉提了提腰，一条腿勾在了堂本光一的腰间。

“啊……光一，再快点……”

堂本刚像只仰天躺着的猫咪，被舒服地撸着最柔软的地方而动情地呻吟着，堂本光一倒吸了一口气，他自己都是个血气方刚的青葱大小伙儿，怎么受得了这个，他的几根手指最后抽插了几下，拿了出来，指尖流下几滴液体，转而捏住了他的骨盆沟，穴口重新抵上了他硬到发疼的性器。堂本刚一瞬间的慌乱又顷刻间被性器摩挲着他穴口的快感消磨得一干二净，堂本光一还有些顾忌，听说第一次都是有点疼的，他不想让堂本刚承受这种痛楚。

“我进来了，刚？”

堂本刚哼哼几声，一只手仍旧抓着堂本光一的手背，他眯着眼，清俊的脸上露着情欲，回答道：

“快进来，我想要光一。”

堂本刚话音未落，就感觉那根滚烫的性器仿佛一个英勇善战的士兵冲进了堡垒，有些撕裂般的疼，却很快被仿佛潮水欲罢不能的快感给甩去了一边，甬道被填满了，全身开始涌起了一阵莫名的酥麻。堂本刚感觉自己的脑内一片空白，似乎炸起了几朵烟花，模糊不清地说道：

“啊……全部都吃进去了……光一的……”

堂本光一也有点不好过，巨大的异物使肠壁的嫩肉一阵阵收缩着，紧紧绞着他的性器，同样舒服得他不想离开。又听见堂本刚的喃喃自语，一股血气涌上了脑里，他重新握住堂本刚的腰——那个让他双手就能圈住的纤细腰肢，开始律动起自己的腰来。

“这个时候说这么可爱的话可不好啊，刚。”

堂本光一说着，一边渐渐加快起了速度开始抽动起来，每一下似乎都撞在了最深处内，扑哧水声源源不断地回响着。他又揉捏起那片胸部，引得身下人口齿不清地说：

“别捏……啊、嗯，好像有什么要出来了……”

堂本刚听不太清他说些什么，初经人事的他好像要沉溺在这片波涛汹涌的海中，从脊骨末端传来的快感迅速抵达着他每一根神经末梢，他心跳加速着，即使大口喘息，也有些逐渐窒息的错觉。

“啊！那里……好奇怪……”

不知堂本光一顶到了哪里，堂本刚却觉得爽得他蜷起了所有的脚趾，他只不过仅仅知道Omega的生殖系统而已。堂本光一将他无力的两条腿提在肩膀上，吻着他细嫩的脚踝，继续大力地顶弄，脆弱如同花苞般的宫腔几乎被他顶开了口，疼痛与快感夹杂着，让堂本刚再也抑制不住变了调的呻吟。

“给我生个孩子吧，刚？”

堂本光一喘息着，再度俯下了些身，身下人被弯曲着腰，这下他更容易看见那根性器是怎么一下一下在他还在不断流水的小穴里动作的。堂本刚呜咽几声，他感觉自己是一片随着暴风雨肆意飘动的树叶，在说什么也不受大脑的控制了。

“呜…嗯……要给光一生孩子了——”

堂本光一使劲地攥着腰，似乎留下了几道淡红的指印。他开始了最后的冲撞，又低下头，在堂本刚的颈脖间咬了下去，蔷薇的香气刹那间充满了整间卧室，围绕在两人身边挥散不去，甚至冲淡了还在交合的两具身体的咸腥味。结形成了，堂本光一的性器停留在堂本刚的小穴中，一股股浓厚的精液喷洒进柔软的花腔里，让后者再次颤抖着身体，在前者俯身后紧紧地抱在一起。

标记已经完成了，堂本光一不知怎么松了一口气，一想到怀里的人从此专属于他，他心里就非常的雀跃。身下皱皱巴巴的床单还带着湿热的气息，堂本光一想带着堂本刚去清理，却发现怀里的堂本刚早就睡了过去，也许第一次对他来说实在是累坏了，才刚刚结束就放松了下来。

要不还是明天吧，堂本光一想，轻手轻脚扯掉了身下的床单，又拉过了被子，更何况堂本刚还紧紧抱着自己，像个归家的小兽一样不肯松开。

堂本光一抚摸着怀里人的脸颊，在他额间轻吻了一下，柔声说道：

“我爱你，刚。”

堂本刚像条件反射一样动了动嘴角，睫毛颤抖着，黏糊糊地回答着：

“我爱你，光一。”


End file.
